


A "Cool" POTUS

by thanku_bess



Category: Madam Secretary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku_bess/pseuds/thanku_bess
Summary: Short glimpses of President Elizabeth McCord trying to make sense of 2020 trends.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord & Blake Moran, Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Blake?"  
Blake popped his head in the door. "Yes Ma'am?"  
"What's tik tok?"  
Blake grimaced. "Not for you, Ma'am."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Babe," Henry called from the couch, his iPad resting on his lap.   
"Mmm?" Elizabeth plopped down next to him.   
"Jason just emailed me the video for this song that just came out. He said WAP stands for Woman As President."  
"Oh! Let's watch it!"  
Henry opened the attachment and pressed play. They stared at the screen, speechless.  
"Well this can't be right," Elizabeth finally said.  
Henry was at a loss for words. He was about to pause the video when Elizabeth put her hand on his wrist. "I'm...actually kind of into this," she admitted with a sly grin.


End file.
